


Outreach

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Altaïr is trying something new, and Edward is the first to recieve a gift.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Outreach

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of many stories I will do about a universe consisting of all the Assassin's mixing and meeting :)
> 
> I am streaming them all for the first time, so if you ever want to talk shop, I'd be more than happy to see you in my streams :D

Altair took a slow and deep breath, making himself as calm as possible. He had a task to complete, and he had to focus every inch of his attention on it, no matter the cost. The hours pass by in the blink of an eye, and finally, he steps back as the sun begins to set. He sneaks through the Brotherhood’s hold, something wrapped in burlap securely tucked under his arm as he avoids every assassin awake late that night. 

At the end of a long hallway, something shimmers in the flickering torchlight. It looks crystalline, shimmering with colors that blended with each other harmoniously. Altair approaches the shimmer, and with each step, a doorway seems to form from nowhere. In the blink of an eye, Altair is gone, his foot stepping down onto a sandy beach. It is nighttime, and there is music and laughter from a settlement nearby. The assassin watches for a moment and spies a blonde-haired man laughing as he downs a bottle of something. The music is strange to his ears, as it has always been, but masks his jumping up and onto a ship, one he knew by heart now. The sight of the water below still unsettled Altair, but it’s not long before he clambers up and onto the worn deck. No one is there to see Altair enter the captain’s quarters, carefully laying his package on the ornate desk before he lets out a sigh of relief. The shimmer appears once more, and in a moment the room is empty until morning when a hungover Edward Kenway stumbles in to go over some logs. The crew hears a shout of delight a few minutes later, Adewale raising an eyebrow when he can hear some hammering and a slight curse. Edward doesn’t explain when he finally emerges, just grins and guides the crew to their destination of the day. Edward disappears after the ship docks at Nassau, Adewale catching Edward jumping off the side of the ship and vanishing from sight.

“I thought you only focused on your work?” The heavy bottle that practically slams onto the desk startles Altair, blade hovering less than an inch from Edward’s throat before he could begin to sit down. Edward raises his arms up before Altair lets out a curse, and the blade retracts. 

“How many times have I told you to alert me?” Altair scowled, eyeing the bottle suspiciously. 

“Who knows, who cares?” Kenway shrugged, flopping down onto one of the cushioned seats that Altair had brought in for Kenway and the others. “That is for you by the way, for that lovely sketch of my Jackdaw.” Kenway grins when he sees Altair’s shoulders tense, and is almost positive he sees what can only be described as a blush  _ just  _ on the nape of his neck. 

“I was...not aware crude drawings are rewarded with...this.” The strong smell from within the bottle makes Altair’s head spin, and he wonders how the hell Edward can drink the liquid on a daily basis. 

“What, not even a taste? I brought a small glass for ye, just for you.” Altair watches as Edward digs through his many pockets, before pulling out a small bundle. It’s a drinking glass, made of ornate blown glass that captures Altair’s attention immediately. It’s filled with a clear brown liquid, which is revolting when Altair takes a small sip.

“This is...disgusting.” He shivers, finishing the liquid despite the taste. 

“It’s not for everyone.” Edward chuckles, sitting back in his chair. Edward drinks as Altair returns to his work, and hours pass by before the older assassin regards Edward.

"I...appreciate the sentiment." It's halting the way he answers, but Edward understands how powerful the phrase is. 

"You deserve it, you're doing great." Edward doesn't push further, flashing a smile before he settles back for a nap.

Not much else needs to be said, and Altair has a warm feeling in his chest. He is still learning so much these days, but to have brothers from the present to the past...it is enough.

  
  



End file.
